


Captain...Russia?

by AshWinterGray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Crossover, Murder, Poison, Poisoning, Red Room (Marvel), Reunions, SHIELD, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Ten years ago, Chief Jim Hopper died. Or so everyone thought. While on a mission from SHIELD, under the orders of his Great-Aunt, Margaret Carter, Steve Harrington learns that they were wrong. And begins a set of events that will change lives, and dictate who might live and die.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	Captain...Russia?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to

Steve had learned to believe in the impossible. Really, he had. He’d fought monsters from another world before. But this…this was impossible.

“Steve,” the man spoke in a thick, Russian accent, emotion just as thick as he spoke. “What have you done with yourself, kid.”

Steve would have fallen to his knees had a woman not been holding him by the neck and holding a gun to his head. He’d been to the point of breaking her arm and flipping her had he not seen the man before him.

“You know him?” the woman said in an equally thick Russian accent.

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “Yeah, I do. Release him.”

The woman released Steve and shoved him forward, and Steve stumbled, catching himself in front of the man. Even with the mask, Steve could tell who this was. He could tell who he was looking at. But it made all the worse when he finally on his face with the mask off.

“Hopper-?” Steve found himself choking on the words. “What-I don’t-how-?”

“Time’s been kind to you,” Hopper put a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze as the man once had. “How are you, Steve?”

“Confused out of my mind, but that’s nothing new,” Steve scoffed.

Hopper gave a bark of laughter. “I don’t doubt it.”

The Russian accent unnerved Steve to no end.

“But I am afraid we do not have time for this,” Hopper said, his expression going tense. “Steve, you must get out of here. It isn’t safe.”

“Not happening,” Steve snapped himself back to focus. “I’m not just here for no reason, Hop. And you may enjoy going around as a fat, Russian version of Captain America, but the rest of us have a job to do.”

The woman behind him gave a very audible snort, which Steve took as a win.

“This is dangerous,” Hopper argued back.

“I know,” Steve hissed, knowing Hopper heard the oncoming footsteps too. “Just-just trust me, okay? Hide, but don’t do _anything_ , unless you _absolutely_ have to. And then you owe me an explanation.”

Hopper seemed hesitant, but seeing the look in Steve’s eyes, he gave a nod. The target entered the room just as Hopper and the woman managed to conceal themselves.

“Ah, Mr. Harrington,” the target greeted. “I was expecting you.”

Steve knew Hopper was restraining himself. Steve was too.

“Well, Dr. Brenner,” Steve stated smoothly, just as he had been taught. “I’d be worried if you weren’t. You do pride yourself on being rather organized. It would be a shame if you lost one little letter.”

Dr. Brenner’s entire body tensed, anger easily coursing through the man. There was a reason Steve had been chosen for this particular mission, though he certainly had to beg.

“Shall we drink,” Dr. Brenner offered.

“Certainly.”

Sitting comfortably, Steve let Dr. Brenner collect himself.

“Ms. Carter and Mr. Stark do understand the agreement, of course?”

“Naturally.”

“Splendid! Now, I do hope you don’t mind a bit of incentive on their decision?”

Steve had to bite back a smile. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Well,” Dr. Brenner was smiling, convinced he had one as he stood. “I’m sure the great Margaret Carter would be quite devastated if her nephew, say, suddenly came across a rather deadly poison to which there are very few known cures. Why, our dear Ms. Carter would be rather determined to get that antidote, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Perhaps. If her nephew had, indeed, taken the poison.”

Here, Dr. Brenner faltered. Good.

“You are a little to open about your work, Dr. Brenner,” Steve stood gracefully. “And yes, my Aunt is rather aware of the situation at hand, as she is aware of the threat. Do you really believe that the proper precautions weren’t taken?”

“Impossible.”

Peggy was going to kill him later. “I’m sure they’ll be glad to re-negotiate the situation. If you are still alive to do so. But I am afraid, Doctor Brenner, that S.H.I.E.L.D. is not your only enemy at the moment.”

Steve let Hopper charge, let his partner give the killing blow after some persuasion, and then collapsed to his knees.

“Dang it, the poison acts fast.”

He saw Hopper’s horrified expression before blacking out.

\------------------------------

Steve had been poisoned before. He had endured many things since his Aunt Peggy came into his life. Who was he kidding, he had endured many things since 1983. The point was, Steve had been poisoned before, so he knew what it felt like to come out of a poison.

“Kid.”

Steve’s groggy expression turned.

“Hopper.”

With some help and a bit of treatment, Steve found himself sitting next to a man he thought long dead.

“Melina Vostokoff,” Hopper sighed, looking at the woman before them as she worked. “She was part of a program called the Black Widows. Trained in the Red Room. She’s the reason I am here, free.”

“And what about you?” Steve pressed. “It’s been ten years, Hop. You were dead. And now you’re out parading around? Without telling Jane?”

Hopper winced. “I may be free, Steve, but the Black Widow program-”

“We could have protected you,” Steve shot back, “S.H.I.E.L.D. could have protected you. They’ve been protecting Jane and Will this whole time.”

“Really,” Melina stepped forward. “And you think Hydra won’t act.”

Steve made a face. “Do you honestly think we don’t know.”

\--------------------------------

“It’s not your style,” Peggy declared as they watched the news of Doctor Brenner’s body appearing. “Care to enlighten me on what happened?”

“No.”

Steve was just still so angry.

“It’s not my place this time,” Steve sighed upon Peggy’s hard expression. “For now, I’m sworn to secrecy, but I can _promise_ you that this isn’t a threat. The matter has been dealt with.”

Peggy nodded. “I trust you.”

And wasn’t that the kicker. It still amazed Steve sometimes that he had been named after his Aunt’s love interest. Well, Peggy was more like his Great-Aunt, but that was a mouthful, even for Peggy.

“Go to your kids, Steve,” Peggy waved him off with a fond smile. “They’re waiting.”

With a grumbled nod, Steve walked off in search of his kids. It was going to be hard not to tell them about Hopper, but he would manage. Somehow. He always did.

“Walk and talk,” Suzie Henderson quickly snagged his arm and tugged him to the infirmary as Max jumped on his back. “Walk and talk.”

“I didn’t think you were supposed to kill him,” Dustin criticized, already tinkering with an object in his hand as he walked beside his wife.

“I wasn’t,” Steve agreed. “So I didn’t. Someone else had the pleasure. I made a new ally though.”

“Who?” Mike demanded.

“He calls himself Alexei.”

\----------------------------

“I don’t need a babysitter, Hop,” Steve told the man a bit bitterly. “This is my _job._ ”

“I’d prefer if it wasn’t,” Hopper huffed, a bit of that old American accent coming through. “But as long as it is, I’m going to protect you.”

“Don’t you have better use of your time?”

Hopper shifted on his feet. Ah, so there was something else to this meeting.

“Melina and I have-” he stopped. “We’ve adopted some girls. Jane’s age, now. And I-I’m worried.”

Steve had become many things in his life, but he was always observant. Lifting his gun, he shot just passed Hopper’s shoulder and let the gun fall back to his side as the man behind Hopper fell dead.

“You want to speak with El.”

Hopper gave a nod.

\-----------------------------

Steve cradled baby Sara, the daughter of Mike and El, as El sobbed into her father’s chest for the first time in years. Sara giggled, tearing Steve’s gaze back to the baby just as Mike joined in on the embrace.

“Look after her?” El asked him as she tugged Hopper to the sitting room.

“Always,” Steve promised.

Natasha and Yelena didn’t know how lucky they were to have Hopper as a father figure. Melina didn’t know how lucky she was to have Hopper. But if Steve knew history, then he knew that one day, they would split up. When that happened, Hopper would know he had a family to return to.

Of course, the rest of the gang showed up some time later.

“Alexei?” Joyce let out a laugh. “Really?”

“It was the name they gave me,” Hopper scoffed, but he was smiling just as brightly as Joyce. “I didn’t realize the irony until after the memories came back.”

Steve couldn’t remember the last time their group had been together like this. Even without Hopper. With their dedication to preventing the Upside Down, it had been hard to have them all in one place.

“How long have you known?” Robin asked him as he cradled Sara.

“Oh, you know,” Steve shrugged. “I found out shortly before I got poisoned trying to negotiate with Doctor Brenner.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

\------------------------------

“She needs help,” Melina stated, kneeling over Yelena’s prone body. “She’s losing too much blood.”

“There’s no one we can go to,” Natasha stated. “If I go to my people, they’ll arrest you all. And there would be nothing we could do.”

“Then we go to my people,” Alexei declared. “Move, let me take her. We aren’t far from a safe house.”

With Yelena in his arms, Alexei (Hopper) carried his daughter to the one place he could go to. Melina and Natasha seemed rather reluctant.

“Move it!” Alexei stated. “We’re a losing day light! And Yelena is losing blood!”

It didn’t take long for Melina to realize where they were going.

“I wasn’t aware you kept in touch?”

“They were my first family,” Alexei huffed. “Besides, my daughter would have killed me had I cut her out.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Natasha demanded. “What daughter?”

Alexei shook his head and moved to a storm seller. A few minutes later, they were breaking into a house. Or, being welcomed into a house.

“Get her into the guest room!” a red head declared. “LUCAS! CALL STEVE! ERICA! GET THE FIRST AID KIT! CALL SUZIE TOO!”

Alexei obeyed, listening to the shouts from around the house. A few tiny feet scampered about, but they waited until he had been kicked from the room to greet him.

“Grandpa Hop! Grandpa Hop!”

“Hey, hey kiddos,” Hopper scooped the kids into his arms. “How are my grandkids doing?”

“Good!” they cheered.

Melina was smiling, and Natasha was still trying to figure out what was going on when a few teenagers came downstairs too.

“Hey, Grandpa Hop,” the boy greeted.

Hopper was smiling at them all, looking every bit as soft as he if he had always lived there. And perhaps, with the time gap, he had been with these people for some time.

“HONEY! WE’RE CALLING THE GANG!”

“DON’T DO THAT!”

Hopper let out a laugh. “We’re all going to die.”

The front door opened directly after that, and Natasha was really gaping that.

“Agent Harrington, sir?”

“Nat,” Steve smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. “How are you, where is the patient?”

“I-?”

“Here, Steve,” Hopper spoke up. “Yelena took a bad hit.”

“Yeah, well, no one is dying on my watch.”

\--------------------------

“We’ll take care of Yelena,” Steve promised Natasha, but we both know your team needs you. “Hopper, sorry, Alexei, and Melina are safe here too.”

“I’ll visit,” Natasha promised them all.

“You’re always welcome,” Joyce cupped her face. “Always. Be safe.”

Natasha smiled, glad her family would be well cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> To all my Fairy Tail fans out there, anyone got an suggestions for some good Next Gen fan fics? I read one on Wattpad that was good, but that was a long time ago, and the last book never finished updating. 
> 
> I'd like to make one myself at some point, now that my stories are back, but we'll see. Any name suggestions for the kids?


End file.
